I Miss You
by TheFabulosKilljoys
Summary: Jade can't stand not being with her girlfriend any longer. One Shot SongFic fluff kinda.


**A/N**: _So I just had to get this down. It's not the best, but hey, it doesn't really matter._

_You could say its kind of based off of the song "I Miss You" by Incubus._

* * *

_Jade stirs from a restless sleep, awakening to the darkness of the night sky through her skylight, and the ticking of her wall clock. Realising that she was hanging half off the side of the bed, she groggily pulls herself up and rolls over to face the other side, reaching out to grab onto something. Her hands meet with the soft, tanned skin of the young Vega's exposed stomach. She runs the tips of her fingers softly across her stomach, causing her to shiver and wake from her sleep._

_ "Jade, what are you doing?" She yawns through her sentence, stretching one arm out and bringing the other one down to run through the girls hair that was currently sprawled across her stomach. "Im trying to get comfortable, if you don't mind," she mumbles against her stomach, causing vibrations along the skin and making the brunette giggle. "On my stomach?" She says, looking down on Jade with a questioning look. "Yeah, it creates a nice pillow," she teases, rubbing her hands across the tanned stomach. _

_Tori sighs at the girls childish behavior, wondering why she ever got involved for a moment, but looks down into the cheeky emerald eyes that were peering up at her, and all thoughts were washed out of her head, to be replaced with one thing. "Just come give me a squeeze," she motions towards Jade with open arms. The goth rolls her eyes at the girls demands, and slowly makes her way up the bed. She crawls behind Tori, and wraps her hands around her waist. Tori's hands come down to rest ontop of Jades, and they interlock fingers, Jade rests her head in the crook of the brunettes neck, and kisses it lightly._

_"Why do you have to go?" She whispers into the girls ear. The fact that her girlfriend was moving away in a matter of months burdened on her, and she had tried everything to prevent her from stopping that. It was only a four hour drive away, but it meant she had to move schools and they would hardly see eachother. It made Jade depressed knowing that she would not have something warm to snuggle upto every night in bed, or someone to text and hug and kiss during the day._

_"Jade, we said we wouldn't talk about it yet because its just going to make us sad." Tori whispers, rolling over so she is facing the girl, "And I don't want to see you sad," She says, before leaning in and softly kissing her lips. As per normal, Jade tries to deepen the kiss to try and lead it to something normal, But Tori just rolls her eyes and pulls away, leaving Jade high and dry. "No time for that, we have school tomorrow," she smirks, before rolling back over and pulling Jades arms back around her. Jade sighs, and snuggles back her position behind her girlfriend. "You do this everytime," she mutters against her neck, causing the brunette to laugh. "Yeah, but the make up sex is great," she whispers. "And thats why I love you," Jade smiles, before kissing her on the cheek and snuggling back down behind the brunette._

Jade stirs from her sleep, awakening to the darkness of the night sky through her skylight, and the ticking of her wall clock. Realising that she was hanging half off the side of the bed, she groggily pulls herself up and rolls over to face the other side, reaching out to grab onto something. When she realises that there is nothing to grab onto, she sits up immediately in panic. It takes her a few minutes to realise the situation, as always, and sighs as she lays back down on her bed, running her hand through her hair.

It was the same dream every night, the last time she had slept here before she moved. The move date was moved closer, giving the girls only a week to spend as much time with eachother as possible. She had only been gone ten days, but it felt so much longer. As corny as it sounds, Jade felt like she was wasting away without her. She had not had the chance to visit her yet, and has not seen her in person for over a week and it was killing her. She knows she will see her again, whether far or soon, but it wasnt enough for her.

She reaches out for the spare pillow next to her, and brings it up to her, and snuggles it. It smells like vanilla. Its the only thing that has managed to get her through the night and help her get some sleep so far. The mere smell of the vanilla brings her thought right back to Tori. She realises that being able to see Tori's face when she wakes up is a gift, and all the pictures in the world are nothing compared to the real thing.

Jade reaches out and aimlessly grabs for her phone, knocking over a few things along the way. Unlocking it, she's met with a super bright blinding image of her girlfriend, curled up in her bed with her glasses on. She remembers being at her house, and she was in bed reading a book, and she went downstairs to get some water, and when she came back she had fallen asleep. It was the cutest thing Jade had ever seen, and it is known that it is Jades favourite photo of her girlfriend.

She sighs as she looks over the photo, the butterflies running riot in her stomach. Tori knows that Jade loves her, and Jade knows that Tori loves her. Jades feelings for her are very well known to everybody, and she has no problem with it. Tori does something to her that she can't explain. She cares so much and loves her so much its crazy.

_'I miss you'_. Its a simple message, but it means more than it says. Its pretty late at night, so Jade doesnt expect her to be awake, but almost instantly her phone buzzes in her hands.

_' I can't sleep without you :( '_.

Jade smiles at the message. Knowing that she feels the same way is more than enough for her to bear.

_' I love you so much _'.

She couldnt take it anymore. She had to see her. In one swift movement, she swings her legs off of the bed and runs to her closet. She quickly throws on a pair of jeans and a shirt, laces up her boots, grabs her keys and makes her way to the window the same way she has snuck out countless times. She checks her phone before her descent, _'I love you too babe_', and its more than enough than she needs to motivate her actions.

* * *

Its around 2am when she pulls up slowly on the quiet street. When she finally finds the house, she parks the car around the corner and makes her way back up the road to avoid attention. There is no fence surrounding the house, because its a brand new development, but its quite easy to see where the borderline is. She makes her way around, and sees tree's conveniently placed next to the house. She smirks, before making her way up the trunk, and treacherously along the branch, until reaching the roof.

She quietly crawls along the roof until she finds her target. Tori's room is farthest to the right, with her window overlooking the backyard. She creeps down, and slowly lifts up the window. Making her way in, she slips off her clothes and shoes, glad she lef her 'sleep clothes' on underneath or else she could be naked. Her heart flutters when she sees Tori lying on the edge of her bed, curled up in a ball. As she slowly makes her way over, she sees the brunette open her eyes wearily.

Tori shoots up immediately when she sees someone making their way over to her. Shes scared for a moment, until the light comes into her vision and she makes out the shape of ... Jade?

"Ja-ade?" She mumbles wearily, rubbing her eyes trying to get a better vision. The goth cant contain the huge smile as she makes her way over to the girl, and crawls up onto the bed. "Whats happe-" is all that Tori can mumble out before soft lips are met with hers. She is 100 percent positive she knows who it is, and wraps her arms around the girls neck and pulls her down onto the bed next to her.

"What are you doing here," she says breathlessly as she strokes her hand down the pale face. "I couldn't wait any longer. I missed you so much. I love you so much," whispers Jade, before leaning in and kissing Tori wish as much passion and force as before. "I love you too, babe." Tori mumbles against her mouth, causing Jade to smile, before kissing her on the cheek and snuggling back down behind the brunette.


End file.
